horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Sebastiancoop/Ganador Fan Art
Hola a todos! se que les costo a todos dibujar sus obras de arte y les agradecemos que los hayan enviado ya que significa mucho para toda la comunidad, bueno como habíamos dicho, hoy se conocerá al ganador pero antes dije que habrán 10 mejores dibujos y haré eso y ademas también voy a hacer un homenaje a los que enviaron sus dibujos en el blog y presentare a todos, pero todos los dibujos aquí, realmente me encanta que muestren sus obras a los demás y el ganador ya esta en la portada y gano un reconocimiento de artista del wiki. Antes de presentar a los 10 mejores dibujos voy a mostrar todos los dibujos que participaron y a los que no alcanzaron también se mostraran, de nuevo, muchas gracias por compartir. FINN Y pf.jpg Adventure Time Characters.jpg Jakeeehu.jpg Foto-0003.jpg 1379615294773.jpg Snapshot 20130920.jpg Escanear0003.jpg Snapshot 20130920 2.jpg 182334 149734355233266 1590607346 n.jpg Nro 1.jpg Love de Andi.jpg IMG00740-20130608-1502.jpg IMG00743-20130608-1507.jpg IMG00748-20130608-1514.jpg Hora aventura01.jpg Webcam-toy-foto8.jpg RH.jpg JAKE CORONA.jpg Marcelin.jpg Imagen009.jpg Foto0126.jpg Foto0125.jpg Foto0123.jpg Marceline the vampire queen.png Pa' el concu.png Foto-0019123.jpg Foto-0018.jpg Foto-0017.jpg Flama01.jpg Image (55).jpg 65711 338039066300003 1788793070 n.jpg 601629 338039726299937 1559860859 n.jpg Image (57).jpg Imagen225.jpg Imagen223.jpg By martinatime22-d5vispl.png Img007.jpg Img0230.jpg DSC 0090-1-.jpg IMG 20130920 223124.jpg IMG 20130920 223044.jpg IMG 20130920 223012.jpg 1238133 607042019338433 10903376 n.jpg 41234946437180041379803536536.jpg The Legend of Zelda The adventure of time, Heros Quest.jpg Simon chaplin and the little marcy classic by santriki-d5m661m.jpg Trabajo retoque.jpg Imagen012.jpg HNI 0079.jpg Foto-0012.jpg Fin01.jpg Finn y pf besandose hora de aventura by carlosdan123-d5jgyk0.jpg Marceline tocando soy tu problema by carlosdan123-d5gltgq.jpg Finn y la princesa flama hora de aventura by carlosdan123-d5jc8k9.jpg IMG9242A.jpg Rey helado por mí.jpg 1236240 363276393804497 826828483 n.jpg 1236720 329181487226667 847036767 n.jpg Foto0338.jpg Foto0339.jpg Foto0337.jpg DCS02248.png DSC02250.jpg Flame Princess. by- Princesa Flama 13.png Fionna.jpg Fionna .jpg Webcam-toy-foto4.jpg Webcam-toy-foto2.jpg DSCN1972.jpg 21092013421.jpg 21092013419.jpg 21092013425.jpg Scan0001.jpg 20130826 185037.jpg Foto1529Lgm.jpg Webcam-toy-foto36.jpg Img034.jpg 2013-09-22 11.34.44.jpg MCReyPetrikov.jpg Tracalas.jpg MyDibujoFeo.jpg Princesa FlamaAnne la humana.jpg Marceline/Anne la humana.jpg Hchcbcsbsbgc.jpg Finn and jake with fionna and cake by littletorturedrobin-d4we9wq.jpg Frjejf.jpg 600500 637873406225253 2091040451 n.jpg DSC02281.jpg 6424644248787.jpg Fanart3.jpg Fanart2.jpg Fanart1.jpg Img035.jpg Marcy CHIBI.jpg PdT.png Marcy & Hambo.png Jay & Bonnie..png Img036.jpg Principe Slime.png Jay.png Fionna (final).png Primer dibujo.png IMAG0900.jpg Foto del día 22-09-2013 a la(s) 19-47.jpg Foto del día 22-09-2013 a la(s) 19-48.jpg All your fault.jpg Batalla epica contra Mr. Handz.png CAM00060.jpg CAM0d0140.jpg FionnaTheHuman.jpg Imagen0092.jpg Imagen0093.jpg Imagen0094-1-.jpg Hora de aventura ph.jpg Aventura1.png Foto1880.jpg Foto1882.jpg Foto1881.jpg Image.9819.jpg Marcelin by Centauro5l.jpg Image.9.8.jpg Image.989.jpg Goli.jpg Ehhh.jpg Marceline and marshall lee by liz5221-d4dfvxk.jpg Marceline en "Los cineastas".png Remember by clarani-d6nir7v.png Marcy and bonni by clarani-d6niqo6.png Demons by vampirelovers2000-d6291ee.png Tumblr mnt597qi6a1r61jweo1 500.png Finn and jake.png AFuegoLento.png Repostería Finn y Jake.png DibujoLich.jpg Scan0002.jpg IMG12259.jpg IMG12258.jpg IMG12256.jpg DSC 0411.jpg DSC 0412.jpg DSC 0414.jpg Simon se vuelve loco1.jpg Rey simon1.jpg Simon vs luna chica1.jpg Finn y Princesa Flama 2.jpg Alice y Finn.jpg Fionna y Marshall Lee.jpg DSC 0422.jpg DSC 0420.jpg Mi dibujo de hda.png Image.9.8.1.jpg Scan0014.jpg Scan0006.jpg Scan0016.jpg IMG 0266.jpg IMG 0265.jpg S7300031.jpg S7300040.jpg S7300030.jpg B&M.jpg Photo 00016.jpg Hora de aventura a mano.jpg 003 zpsd7786f30.jpg 001 zpsf4882cf0.jpg 002 zps80db91cc.jpg Adventure time marceline by fluoras-d5x2ict.png Fionna adventure time anime by fluoras-d5x9vev.png Marceline the vampire queen by fluoras-d5v9nwd.png Pf dibujo.jpeg Snapshot 20130925 (7).jpg Snapshot 20130925 (9).jpg Snapshot 20130925 (6).jpg "espada".jpg Xdxd20.png Dibujo concurso.png IMG-20130925-00334.jpg IMG07624-20130925-0137.jpg IMG07623-20130925-0137.jpg IMG07622-20130925-0137.jpg Fionna party15.png 1375673 197184423797767 1773090312 n.jpg IMG-20130925-00335.jpg 2013-09-25 17.58.30.jpg Terminado.jpg 100 7407.jpg Marceline la vampira.jpg Marcy HDA.jpg Personajes hora de aventura.jpg Finn y jake vs lich.jpg Jake suit.jpg Fdhmes.jpg Finnnn sin.jpg Foto0001-1-.jpg Foto0007-1-.jpg Este es el otro.jpg Imagen078.jpg Imagen077.jpg 1366662698054.jpg 1379444049111.jpg Dibujoca.jpg Todos los hijos de Jake.jpg 100 8130.jpg IMG 20130926 201217.jpg Dibujo mio.jpg Snapshot 20130925 1.jpg Snapshot 20130925 2.jpg Snapshot 20130925 3.jpg Mi fan ar.jpg Fan art de finn.jpg Hora de aventura 1.jpg Dibujo266.png P9250002.jpg Ckugcv.jpg SAM 0359.jpg SAM 0360.jpg Imagen078.jpg DSC02966.jpg Ll.jpg Finn Anime.jpg Lllllll.jpg Dibujo1.jpg Dibujo2.jpg Bruja frutal.jpg HNI 0025.jpg HNI 0026.jpg HNI 0027.jpg SAM 0831.jpg SAM 0823.jpg IMG 0191.jpg P9260902.jpg IMG 0186.jpg Fionna -3.png Procedimiento..png IMG-20130928-00798.jpg IMG-20130928-00799.jpg IMG-20130928-00804.jpg IMG 0685.jpg IMG 0684.jpg IMG 0683.jpg DSC04349.jpg DSC04348.jpg DSC04346.jpg 2013-09-29 16.28.38.jpg HDAg.jpg I am the Queen.jpg Omigod.jpg Finn bebe con otro look.jpg Princesa flama con diferente look.jpg Marceline version anime.jpg Dimenciones Perdidas.jpg DMelodía..jpg y ahora veamos a los 10 mejores dibujos q 669px Echo por Finnelhumano32 669px Echo por MagdaTheHuman 669px Echo por Eyra.14 669px Echo por Finnxin 669px Echo por Juanfernandova 669px Echo por FinnFlamaForever 669px Echo por Prixarial360 669px Echo por Fluoras y Ya es hora de conocer a el o la ganadora de este concurso y quiero decir que nos gusto a todos y espero que a todos ustedes les vaya a gustar 669px Ganador Carlosdaniel123 espero que les haya gustado y no se preocupen a los que no hayan ganado o los que no alcanzaron porque muy pronto habrán más concursos de fan arts. Categoría:Entradas